(1) Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing modified polyethylenes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of preparing modified polyethylenes having excellent adhesion property, heat resistance, moldability, etc.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Polyolefin resins have been widely used because of their excellent mechanical strength, moldability, and chemical stability. They however have a problem in poor adhesion property.
Although there has been known a method for improving the adhesion property of polyolefin resins of adding an unsaturated carboxylic acid and an organic peroxide to a polyolefin resin and melt kneading the resuting mixture, the method is insufficient in improving the adhesion property.
As other attempts, there have been proposed methods of adding a rubber material further (cf., Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 40112/1979 and 5766/1980). However, the addition of a rubber material caused a new problem that the heat resistance and moldability are decreased.